Our Feelings
by chihyum
Summary: Kita bersaudara, kan... tapi kenapa?/ Warning inside! Akatwincest. / My first fanfic in this fandom! So, hai minna... / M for mature content :'))) / Chapter 3 up! /[Hiatus]
1. Comeback : Sambutan tak terduga

_Kita bersaudara, kan… tapi kenapa? / Warning inside! Akatwincest./ My first fanfic in this fandom! So, hai minna~ / Rate M for mature content :'))_

 _ **KnB " Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

 _ **Genre: Drama/ Family**_

 _ **Rated**_ _:_ _ **M :)**_

 _ **Pair: Akashi**_ _ **Seijuuro x Akashi Sekai/OC/You**_

 _ **Typo(s), OOC, OC.**_

 _ **Jika ada kesamaan cerita itu merupakan unsur ketidaksengajaan, namun sesungguhnya fic ini murni dari otak saya.**_

 _ **Cover milik saya untuk OC, tapi tidak dengan Akashi.**_

 _ **I Hope You Like**_

 _ **Our Feelings**_ _" Presented by Yume Guran_

* * *

Kedua insan itu masih sibuk bergumul di atas ranjang yang terus berderit akibat pergerakan kedua tuannya.

Kepala yang berbalut warna magenta itu menyembul di balik selimut tebal. Manik heterekomnya menatap dengan penuh hasrat seseorang yang berada di bawah kungkungannya.

"Ngh.." Bibir tipisnya menyeringai saat gendang telinganya menangkap sebuah erangan yang berasal dari bawah tubuhnya ini. Tubuh bagian bawahnya masih terus menghentak-hentak sesuatu yang menjadi lawannya dengan tempo yang menggila.

"S-Seih.. he-hentikan!" Kata-kata penolakan yang sedari tadi di lontarkan itu benar-benar tidak di gubris sama sekali.

Akashi Sekai terbelalak saat ia merasakan hampir mencapai batasnya. Kelereng saganya terus mengeluarkan liquid bening yang terasa begitu asin saat tidak sengaja masuk ke indera pengecapnya. Bibirnya yang nampak merah dan bengkak itu menipis karena si empu yang menahan isakan sekaligus suara-suara aneh yang akan memicu semangat orang yang sedang menggagahinya ini yang tak lain adalah adiknya sendiri, adik kembarnya –Akashi Seijuurou.

Kepalanya sibuk menoleh kekanan kiri saat ia melakukan pelepasan hebatnya. Tubuhnya menggelinjang dengan nafas yang terputus-putus.

"Cu-cukup! Kita tidak boleh se-seperti ini!" Rambut merah sebahunya terasa lepek bermandikan keringat. Sekai tidak menyangka bahwa kepulangannya ke rumah ini harus mendapatkan sambutan panas dari adiknya.

Seijuurou menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Sekai. Posisinya yang menelungkup dengan kepala yang mengarah tepat di perpotongan leher Sekai benar-benar membuat Sekai menanggung seluruh beban tubuhnya.

Sekai merasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya masih terasa penuh yang menandakan Seijuurou belum melepaskan miliknya.

"S-Seijuurou!" Sekai memekik saat Seijuurou menggerakan pinggulnya pelan.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau suka?" Balas Seijuurou sarkastik. Sekai kembali menggeleng.

"Kumohon.." Seijuurou menghela nafas berat, mengecup dahi di bawahnya kemudian bangkit dari atas Sekai dan berbaring tepat di sebelahnya.

"Tidurlah." Titahnya yang dengan segera di turuti oleh orang yang berada dalam dekapanya ini.

* * *

Keesokannya Sekai untuk pertama kalinya terbangun di kamarnya yang sudah ia tinggali sekian waktu lalu dan bergegas memulai paginya dengan sarapan bersama Ayah dan adiknya.

Tidak ada yang aneh di antara mereka bertiga. Mereka tampak –biasa.

"Jangan sampai kalian mengulanginya lagi –" Tiba-tiba sang kepala keluarga Akashi memecah keheningan dengan suara rendahnya, " –kejadian dua tahun yang lalu."

Sekai mendadak tubuhnya terasa panas dingin. Ia tahu bahwa Ayahnya tidak bermaksud untuk mengungkitnya lagi. Hanya sekedar untuk memperingatkan kedua anaknya. Dan Sekai mengerti.

"Dua tahun sudah cukup membuatku banyak berpikir, Ayah. Tentu kami tahu bahwa yang terjadi di masa lalu adalah kesalahan." Mendengar ucapan Sekai, mendadak ingin membuat Seijuurou tertawa. Kesalahan? Lalu yang semalam kau sebut apa? Pikirnya sinis.

"Hm.. sudah kuduga dengan memisahkan kalian selama beberapa tahun akan membawa perubahan." Balas sang Ayah dengan arogan. –lagi Seijuurou harus menahan dirinya walau untuk sekedar menyeringai.

Sekai hanya tersenyum kaku. Mendadak hatinya di selimuti rasa gelisah saat merasakan Seijuurou mulai menatapnya dalam.

"Kau akan masuk ke Kaijou. Kudengar Sekolah itu cukup baik." Tiba-tiba Seijuurou berdiri dengan alis yang saling bertautan.

"Aku tidak setuju." Ujarnya dingin.

Ayahnya membalas tatapan Seijuurou dengan tajam, "Aku tidak suka dibantah, Seijuurou. Aku tahu kau sudah mengerti ini sejak awal." Balasnya tak kalah mengintimidasi.

"Sekai akan masuk ke Rakuzan."

"Seijuurou!" Sang ayah balik membentak anak laki-lakinya ini yang entah sejak kapan mulai membangkang.

"Aku telah menuruti semua keinginanmu, termasuk mengirim Sekai untuk menjauhiku saat itu. Tapi untuk ini, aku benar-benar menolaknya." Setelah mengatakan itu Seijuurou mulai melangkah pergi tapi ketika langkahnya yang ke-enam ia berhenti, "Akan kubuktikan bahwa aku ini selalu mutlak. Memasuki Sekai ke Rakuzan adalah sebuah keharusan." Tambahnya dengan sedikit seringai yang benar-benar membuat ayahnya naik pitam.

Kepalan tangan itu menghantam permukaan meja dengan kasar. Sekai sendiri hanya bisa menunduk saat menyaksikan adu mulut yang baru terjadi untuk pertama kalinya.

"Anak itu… semakin sulit dikendalikan." Desisan ayahnya diam-diam di setujui oleh Sekai yang sedari tadi membisu.

"Kuharap kau tidak terjerumus ke lubang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya." Mendengar itu Sekai mengangguk.

"Baik, Ayah." Dan acara sarapan pagi itu berakhir dengan berantakan.

* * *

Sekai tidak tahu setan apa yang merasukinya dulu –bahkan sampai sekarang. Waktu itu ia yang tergolong masih belum mengerti semuanya hanya ikut terhanyut dalam jeratan sang adik kesayangan.

Ia yang dulu hanya tahu rasa senang tidak benar-benar memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi di masa mendatang.

Menjalin hubungan dengan saudara sendiri. Astaga! Sekai bahkan tidak ingin mengingat semua yang telah terjadi di masa lalunya.

Ingin rasanya ia hilang dari muka bumi ini untuk selama-lamanya. Tapi ia bukanlah tipe orang yang suka melarikan diri dari masalah. Mau bagaimanapun masalah ini benar-benar menyangkut dirinya dan hatinya, sudah pasti.

Mengingat bagaimana raut kecewa di wajah ayahnya saat mengetahui hubungan di antara mereka. Benar-benar membuat hati Sekai di rundung rasa bersalah yang bertubi-tubi.

Saat itu sang kepala keluarga Akashi hanya diam tak berekspresi mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi dengan anak-anaknya. Namun sorot matanya jelas menunjukan hal yang sebenarnya. Ia, marah, kecewa dengan putra-putrinya yang telah ia besarkan seorang diri dengan segala aspek kesempurnaan untuk keduanya agar kelak menjadi orang yang tangguh sepertinya.

Tak elak ia juga sadar. Hidup tanpa kasih sayang dari seorang ibu tentu menjadi faktor utama keduanya bisa seperti itu.

Tapi kenapa harus saling mencintai?! Batinnya menjerit. Dengan kekejaman yang sudah pasti akan membuat orang berpikir bahwa ia adalah ayah terjahat se-Dunia, ia mengirim salah satu anaknya sendiri ke seorang sanak keluarganya yang berada sangat jauh dari tempatnya.

Sekai tidak menolak. Begitu juga dengan Seijuurou.

Kejadian itu sudah cukup lama. 2 tahun pasti membawa perubahan meski hanya sedikit.

Sepertinya kebijakan untuk memisahkan sekolah mereka adalah hal yang terbaik saat ini.

Ayahnya tidak menyangka, beberapa hari yang lalu Sekai mengirimya pesan. Meminta untuk di ijinkan pulang dan kembali ke tempat seharusnya. Tentu dengan banyak janji yang harus ia pegang.

Termasuk untuk tentang dirinya dan Seijuurou.

Sekai benar-benar tak menyangka, bahwa ayahnya akan dengan mudah menyetujui permintaannya ini. Senang? Sudah pasti.

Mau seberapa jauh kau pergi, tempat terbaikmu untuk berpulang adalah keluargamu. Ia sering mendengar kalimat itu, bahkan di film favoritnya. Dan sekarang ia membenarkan kata-kata itu.

Tubuhnya tiba-tiba terkesiap saat sebuah lengan kekar melingkar di perutnya.

"S-Seijuurou!" Dengan kasar Sekai melepaskan tangan-tangan itu.

Ia yang tadi sedang melamun akan masa lalunya benar-benar tidak menyadari kehadiran Seijuurou yang telah memasuki kamarnya.

Berbalik menatap mata dwiwarna yang balik menatapnya dingin. Mata itu.. terasa berbeda.

Di lihatnya Seijuurou yang masih memakai seragam sekolahnya menandakan pemuda crimson itu baru pulang. Tangan besar itu mulai terangkat untuk mengelus pipinya dan secepat kilat mencuri ciuman dari bibirnya. Sekai membatu dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

"Aku pulang." Seijuurou tersenyum tipis melihat Sekai yang masih mematung. Mata yang senada dengan mata kanannya itu mulai mengerjap-ngerjap sadar.

Setelah benar-benar pulih, Sekai dengan segera menepis tangannya dan mulai menatapnya tajam.

Seijuurou terkekeh pelan. Dan berencana memeluk tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya ini.

"Hentikan Seijuurou. Jangan kelewatan!" Ucapan Sekai barusan membuay Seijuurou mengurungkan niatnya dan lebih memilih untuk memandangi Sekai yang mulai memasang sikap defensif.

Kepalanya ia telengkan sedikit dengan senyum miring yang tercetak di bibir tipisnya.

"Kenapa? Apa tidak boleh jika adik ingin memeluk kakaknya?" Oke, Sekai merasa tampang innocent yang sedang tertata apik di wajah tampan adik kembarnya ini terasa benar-benar penuh tipu muslihat.

Sekai menggeleng, "Tidak. Bukan tidak boleh. Tapi makna di baliknya 'lah yang membuat itu menjadi ketidakbolehan." –Lagi Seijuurou terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Lalu? Makna apa yang kau tangkap di balik pelukan yang tadi ingin kuberikan?" Seijuurou menyeringai puas saat melihat wajah Sekai yang mulai memucat.

"I-itu.." Sekai menunduk. Bingung apa yang harus ia jawab.

"Tidak bisa menjawab, eh?" Rambut merah sebahunya semakin menutupi wajahnya yang kian menunduk dalam.

"Akan kuberitahukan dua hal," Sekai mendengar derap langkah Seijuurou yang mendekatinya, "Pertama, jangan pernah membantahku." Tiba-tiba deru nafas hangat begitu kentara di cuping kanannya yang mampu membuat bulu romanya berdiri.

Dengan sigap, Sekai membawa tubuhnya mundur untuk menjaga jarak dari Seijuurou. Melihat itu membuat Seijuurou tersenyum sinis.

"Kedua…" Seijuurou berbalik untuk beranjak keluar kamar Sekai, namun sebelum benar-benar pergi Seijuurou sedikit menolehkan wajahnya kearah tempat Sekai berdiri, "…jangan pernah berharap bisa lepas dariku, Sekai- **nee**." Tandasnya dengan senyum lebar yang tampak sangat menakutkan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

Blam! Tubuh tegap itu menghilang tertelan pintu yang telah tertutup rapat kembali. Sekai sendiri langsung terduduk lemas. Tekanan yang di berikan Seijuurou benar-benar membuat kakinya terasa seperti jeli.

Kenapa? Kenapa Seijuurou tidak menyerah saja sepertinya. Menyerah pada kenyataan bahwa kemanapun mereka pergi tidak ada tempat untuk pendosa seperti mereka.

Bahkan sampai ke ujung Dunia, status mereka tidak akan berubah. Karena di dalam kedua tubuh itu mengalir darah yang sama.

TBC

* * *

Ada yang mau bantu saya? Tolong kasih saya saran untuk nama bapaknya Akashi dong minna…

Mulanya saya doki-doki banget pas buat ini. Coz ini untuk pertama kalinya saya buat fanfic incest dan rasanya bener-bener 'something' sekaleee. Uhuk! /

Saya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih banyak bagi reader yang sudah mau membaca fanfic ini.

Cukup sudah cuap-cuap saya…

Akhir kata,

THANK YOU!


	2. Flashback 1 : Awal semuanya

_Kita bersaudara, kan… tapi kenapa? / Warning inside! Akatwincest./ My first fanfic in this fandom! So, hai minna~ / Rate M for mature content :'))_

 _ **KnB " Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

 _ **Genre: Drama/ Family**_

 _ **Rated**_ _:_ _ **M :)**_

 _ **Pair: Akashi**_ _ **Seijuuro x Akashi Sekai/OC/You**_

 _ **Typo(s), OOC, OC.**_

 _ **Jika ada kesamaan cerita itu merupakan unsur ketidaksengajaan, namun sesungguhnya fic ini murni dari otak saya.**_

 _ **Cover milik saya untuk OC, tapi tidak dengan Akashi.**_

 _ **I Hope You Like**_

 _ **Our Feelings**_ _" Presented by Earthayum_

* * *

Sekai memasuki kamar Seijuurou yang bersebelahan dengan kamarnya. Seijuurou yang melihat Sekai berjalan mendekatinya mencoba memperbaiki posisinya yang sedang duduk sambil membaca buku di atas ranjang king size miliknya .

Sekai ikut duduk berhadapan dengan Seijuurou dan menatap adiknya yang masih terfokus dengan buku di tangannya.

"Kau akan masuk ke Teiko ya?" Seijuurou mengangguk. Sekai tersenyum lebar melihatnya.

"Yeee! Kita sama. Aku juga, aku akan masuk Teiko." Ucapnya semangat.

Mendengar hal itu membuat Seijuurou mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, "Benarkah? Kukira kau tidak berminat masuk ke sekolah itu." Sebuah kepalan tangan mungil menghantam kepalanya dengan lumayan keras.

"Seijuuro bodoh. Tentu saja aku berminat masuk ke sekolah itu. Lagian Teiko cukup terkenal di kota ini, kan? Hanya mereka yang seorang 'hikikomori' yang tidak tahu." Balasnya sambil mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

Seijuurou yang meringis hanya bisa mengelus puncak kepalanya yang barusan menjadi sasaran empuk dari kakak kembarnya itu.

"Kudengar, klub basket di situ lumayan loh. Kamu masuk ke sana karena hal itu kah?" Sekai menatap Seijuurou yang mengangguk pelan.

"Seijuurou sangat menyukai basket ya?" Nada lirih yang di gunakan gadis itu membuat manik saganya menatap Sekai aneh. Sedangkan yang di pandangi hanya salah tingkah, "Apa?"

Terkekeh pelan, tangan pucatnya menepuk puncak kepala Sekai.

"Seijuurou!" Ia merasa risih kalau Seijuurou selalu memperlakukannya bak seorang adik seperti sekarang ini. Padahal 'kan ialah yang harusnya melakukan itu bukan sebaliknya.

"Berhentilah bersikap sebagai kakak." Tambahnya kesal. Seijuurou menutup bukunya dan meletakan benda persegi itu di atas bupet yang terdapat di samping tempat tidurnya.

Mengarahkan seluruh perhatiannya ke sosok yang bagai refleksi dari dirinya sendiri hanya saja yang menjadi pembeda keduanya adalah ia laki-laki dan orang di hadapannya ini perempuan.

"Apa ayah sudah menyetujui kalau kau ingin masuk ke Teiko, Sekai-nee?" Manik merahnya menatap mata Sekai yang juga senada dengannya. –Ah, ia baru menyadarinya kalau mereka benar-benar sama.

"Tentu saja, bodoh! Dan aku bisa tahu kau masuk Teiko juga karena ayah yang memberi tahu." Seijuurou mengangguk, "Bagus." Komentarnya pendek.

Mata Sekai mengerling jenaka dan segera mendekap tubuh yang ukurannya hampir sama dengannya itu erat-erat.

"Kyaa~ Aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk satu sekolah denganmu, Sei." Pipi persolen itu sedikit bersemu ketika tangan hangat Sekai memeluk tubuhnya.

"Kenapa senang sekali?" Tanyanya dengan suara yang sedikit teredam. Beberapa saat kemudian dapat ia rasakan pelukan itu sedikit melonggar.

"Kenapa? Tentu saja karena selama ini kita tidak pernah satu sekolah. Aku benar-benar menantikan hari di mana kita bisa selalu bersama tanpa ada jarak yang memisahkan, kau tahu sejujurnya aku sangat penasaran bagaimana gaya hidup sekolah adikku ini." Jelasnya yang di sertai cengiran lebar. Mendengar itu, Seijuurou hanya bisa menghela nafas berat.

"Lakukan apa yang kau suka, nee." Ucapnya dengan nada bosan yang kentara. Sekai mengerucutkan bibirnya dan melepaskan pelukan itu sepenuhnya dengan sedikit menyentak.

"Seijuurou _aho!_ " Balasnya sengit dan melompat turun dari atas kasur –bergegas meninggalkan kamar Seijuurou.

Pintu kayu itu tertutup dengan kasar hingga menimbulkan bunyi bedebam yang cukup keras.

Lagi, Seijuurou menghela nafas dalam. Tangannya tiba-tiba terangkat menuju tempat jantungnya berada. Menekannya sedikit sampai tangan itu dapat merasakan debaran-debaran kencang di dalamnya.

Alisnya bertaut bingung.

Ada apa dengannya?

* * *

"Pagi Ayah, Seijuurou." Sekai duduk tepat di kanan Sejiuurou di meja makan. Masaomi –Ayahnya hanya membalas pendek sapaan anak gadisnya itu sedangkan Seijuurou hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis.

Kemeja biru langit dengan blazer putih yang sama dengan milik Seijuurou itu terlihat melekat di tubuhnya. Sekai benar-benar bahagia. Hari ini adalah hari di mana ia menjadi siswa SMP di Teiko begitu juga dengan Seijuurou.

Sekai memakan sarapannya dengan pelan.

"Seijuurou, bagaimana bisa kau masih berantakan dalam hal makan." Tiba-tiba ibu jari pucat itu mengelus sudut bibir Seijuurou dengan pelan –membersihkan noda kecil yang tertera di sana.

Seijuurou hanya mendengus kecil namun tak berselang lama ia tersenyum kecil, menikmati perhatian kakaknya. Adegan itupun tak lepas dari sepasang manik emas milik ayahnya.

Berdehem sedikit keras, sukses menghancurkan momen manis di antara kedua anaknya. Sekai segera menatap Masaomi dengan cengiran tanpa dosa sedangkan Seijuurou kembali memasang tampang datar andalannya.

Selesai sarapan, Sekai dengan segera menarik lengan Seijuurou –menyeretnya dengan cepat kearah pintu rumah.

"Ayo berangkat." Ucapnya semangat Seijuurou hanya mengangguk sekaligus mengimbangi langkah terburu milik Sekai.

* * *

"Apa di sini saja sudah cukup?" Pintu mobil terbuka dengan segera Seijuurou keluar dari mobil di susul dengan Sekai.

"Aa, dan lagi mulai sekarang kami tidak perlu diantar – jemput lagi." Tukas Seijuurou sambil menatap sopir pribadi keluarganya itu.

"Tapi Ayah anda akan marah jika mengetahui ini." Balas pria paruh baya itu sembari menutup pintu mobil kembali.

"Dia tak ada hubungannya dalam hal ini. Lagi pula, jika kami diantar setiap hari, bisa-bisa mendapat ejekan." Seijuurou menatap Sekai yang mengangguk seolah mendukung ucapannya, "Setidaknya sekolah adalah tempat untukku bebas berekspresi." Tambahnya lagi sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, saya permisi."

Dua pasang manik saga itu menatap mobil hitam yang melaju menjauhi tempat mereka berdiri.

Sekai menatap pintu gerbang sekolah yang masih terbilang cukup jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

"Mouu! Harusnya aku tadi tetap di dalam mobil dan membiarkanmu berjalan sendirian dari sini." Keluh Sekai dongkol. Salahkan dirinya yang mudah terpengaruh oleh mulut manis Seijuurou.

Mendengar itu mau tak mau membuat kekehan pelan keluar dari bibir tipis Seijuurou.

"Ayo." Ajaknya sambil berjalan mendahului Sekai yang masih sedikit kesal di tempatnya.

"Seijuurou, mouu! Jangan tinggalkan aku." Seijuurou hanya tersenyum, menoleh sedikit ke belakang untuk melihat Sekai yang berlari kecil untuk menyusulnya.

"Dasar lamban." Ejeknya yang berhasil memicu perempatan di pelipis Sekai.

"Seijuurou _aho_!" Balas Sekai ketus dan berlari melewati Seijuurou yang masih setia dengan langkah normalnya.

* * *

Setelah upacara penerimaan siswa baru di Aula yang terdapat di dalam gedung utama Teiko, baik Sekai maupun Seijuurou mereka benar-benar tidak bertemu lagi setelahnya.

Mereka tidak sekelas dan hal itu harus di telan bulat-bulat oleh Sekai yang menderita kecewa berat karena gagal untuk men _stalk_ kehidupan Seijuurou di kelas. Bagaimana cara adiknya itu belajar di kelas, apa saja yang biasa ia lakukan ketika jam kosong, apa yang ia perbincangkan dengan teman sekelasnya, dan hal-hal lainnya yang sudah di pastikan membuat Sekai penasaran sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Hah…" Untuk kesekian kalinya, Sekai menghela nafas dalam.

 _Srek!_

Tiba-tiba bangku di sebelahnya berderit, dengan malas Sekai menoleh untuk melihat siapa empu yang duduk di sisi kanannya ini.

Rambut merah muda lurus yang telah melewati bahu dengan warna mata yang senada, terlihat sangat _girly_ di mata Sekai. Kemudian indera penglihatannya turun untuk melihat bentuk tubuh orang tersebut yang ternyata seorang gadis.

Badan yang langsing namun berisi di tempat-tempat tertentu –terutama bagian dada.

Sekai melirik kearah tubuhnya sendiri yang menurutnya sangat jauh dari gadis pinky ini.

Lekukan dadanya nyaris tak terlihat. Ia alihkan lagi kearah dada gadis itu dan kembali lagi ke dadanya.

Ia merasa normal –dulu. Tapi sekarang, setelah melihat milik gadis itu ke optimisannya yang kemarin-kemarin segera runtuh.

Atau jangan-jangan milik gadis itulah yang terlalu pesat pertumbuhannya? Batinnya menerka-nerka.

"Hey.." Sekai gelgapan saat lambaian tangan putih bening mengibas tepat di depan wajahnya.

Merasa telah melakukan hal yang kurang ajar karena sedari tadi melihat dada gadis itu Sekai dengan segera meminta maaf atas ketidak sopanannya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk bersikap kurang ajar." Ucapnya sambil menundukan kepalanya berulang kali.

Ia merasa imej yang ingin ia bangun baik-baik saat hari pertama sekolah hancur sudah. Kini ia malah membuat kesan 'mesum' dan 'tidak sopan' kepada orang yang bahkan belum di kenalnya.

"Hahaha! Tidak apa-apa, sungguh. Aku hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu. Oh, ayolah jangan pasang wajah canggung seperti itu." Suara nyaring gadis itu sedikit menganggu pendengaran, tapi demi kesopanan Sekai memakluminya.

"Ah! Benarkah? Aku benar-benar meminta maaf soal tadi." Sekai sedikit tersenyum kaku sambil menggaruk pipinya menggunakan jari telunjuk.

"Tidak apa-apa, jangan di pikirkan. Oh, hampir lupa. Namaku Momoi Satsuki, _yoroshiku ne!_ " Gadis itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Sekai segera menyambutnya dengan senang hati, "Akashi Sekai, _yoroshiku onegaisimasu!_ " Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum lebar.

"Aa! Sechan!" Alis Sekai bertaut ketika Momoi menyebut namanya dengan sedikit aneh.

"S-Sechan?" Tanyanya bingung. Momoi mengangguk semangat, "Hm! Kau juga boleh memanggilku Satsuki." Mata itu berkedip sebelah kearahnya.

Bukankah ini terlalu cepat, bahkan kita baru berkenalan. Batin Sekai getir.

Tak punya pilihan selain mengiyakan hal itu.

"Baiklah.." Sedikit menghela nafas, "..Satsuki." Lanjutnya agak canggung.

* * *

Di tempat Sejuurou

Ia benar-benar bersyukur karena tidak sekelas dengan Sekai. Sekai yang berisik mungkin tidak akan membuatnya fokus.

Saat ini dirinya sedang duduk tenang di bangkunya yang terletak di bagian paling depan.

"Kau, Akashi Seijuurou?" Tiba-tiba suara berat menginterupsi ketenangannya.

"Siapa?" Tanyanya sopan, di lihatnya pemuda tinggi berambut hijau lumut dengan benda aneh di tangan kanannya itu sedang menatap serius kearahnya.

"Midorima Shintaro, mulai sekarang kita teman sekelas – _nodayo._ " Tangan kirinya menaikan kacamatanya yang tidak melorot sama sekali, "Tapi bukan berarti aku ingin sok dekat dengamu, _nanodayo_." Lanjutnya lagi.

Seijuurou tersenyum miring mendengarnya, 'Tipe tsundere.' Pikirnya sigap.

"Aa, senang berkenalan denganmu, Midorima." Midorima mengangguk dan kembali ke tempat duduknya yang selisih 2 bangku di belakangnya.

Bel jam pertama berdentang dan Seijuurou siap memulai hari pertama belajarnya.

* * *

Sekai menyadari satu hal, Momoi itu berisik –sangat.

Mulutnya terus berceloteh. Terkadang Sekai di buat kepusingan sendiri mendengarnya.

Namun, ia tahu Momoi itu gadis periang yang berdada besar. Sebenarnya mereka berdua mirip, karena Seijuurou yang sering mengatainya berisik ketika di rumah. Hanya saja Sekai mengetahui batas. Di mana ia harus bersikap semestinya.

Dan itu tidak berlaku untuk Momoi Satsuki. Mereka baru berkenalan tadi pagi tapi Momoi sudah menyeretnya sana sini bak kawan lama dan kejadian itu terus menerus di lakukan Momoi hingga jam sekolah berakhir.

"Kita mau kemana, Satsuki..?" Sekai menghela nafas dalam ini sudah jam pulang dan Seijuurou sudah menghubunginya untuk pulang duluan tadi, tapi gadis ini malah menyeretnya –lagi entah mau kemana.

"Ke _gym_." Jawabnya ringan yang membuat tanda tanya besar di kepala Sekai, "Klub basket." Lanjutnya menambahkan.

Sekai mengangguk mengerti namun sedetik kemudian ia segera terkesiap, "Eeeehh?!" Momoi yang tersentak kaget langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah Sekai yang sedang nyengir lebar kepadanya.

"Kenapa? Ayo kita ke _gym_." Alis Momoi bertautan, melihat perubahan drastis dengan sikap Sekai.

'Aneh.' Batinnya.

Sekai tersenyum lebar. Ah, klub basket ya? Tentu kita tahu apa yang membuat gadis crimson ini senang, bukan?

'Aku ingin lihat Seijuurou!' Pikirnya menggebu.

Tiba sudah mereka di depan pintu _gym_. Tangan lihai Momoi membuka pintu tersebut dan mulai melangkah masuk yang diikuti oleh Sekai.

"Kau mendaftar menjadi manajer?" Tanya Sekai ketika mendengar penjelasan gadis pink ini tentang alasannya ke sini.

"Iyaa! Sechan, mau jadi asistenku?" Tawar Momoi yang segera di tolak oleh Sekai.

"Kenapa?" Raut wajahnya menyendu, Sekai segera menghela nafas dalam.

"Aku tidak terlalu menyukai hal-hal yang berbau olahraga. Maaf." Balas Sekai. Rambut merah sebahunya bergoyang ke sana kemari karena pergerakan tubuhnya.

"Aku mengerti." Momoi tersenyum. Setidaknya Sekai mendapatkan satu hal lagi, Momoi Satsuki itu cukup pengertian.

"Sekai-nee…?" Kedua gadis itu segera menoleh kearah sumber suara. Di sana pemuda berperawakan mirip seperti Sekai sedang berjalan mendekati mereka.

Setelah sampai tepat di hadapan Sekai, Seijuurou menatap kakaknya itu meminta penjelasan.

Momoi terus memandangi Sekai dan Seijuurou secara bergantian dengan wajah terkejut yang kentara.

"Loh? Kalian berdua…" Momoi terbebelak saat melihat Sekai yang mengangguk seolah tahu apa yang akan ia ucapkan.

"Hm! Kami kembar. Kembar identik." Jelas Sekai meluruskan. Ekspresi Momoi belum berubah.

"Oi… Satsuki. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tiba-tiba pemuda besar berkulit tan juga ikut menghampiri mereka. Sekai mengerjapkan matanya melihat tinggi badan pemuda dim itu.

Sangat jauh dengan Seijuurou yang tingginya hampir sama dengan Sekai, hanya lebih sedikit tinggi, sekitar 2 jari dari Sekai mungkin.

Sekai menyadari bahwa Seijuurou itu nampak pendek saat bersanding dengan pemuda itu.

"Hebat…! Aku baru pertama kali melihat orang kembar. Sungguh." Momoi kembali mengeluarkan suara nyaringnya yang sempat hilang karena terkejut, matanya berbinar-binar bahagia.

"Oi! Satsuki!" Merasa tidak di gubris pemuda berkulit eksotis itu kembali menyerukan nama yang sempat di panggilnya itu.

"E-eh? Dai-chan? Maaf, aku tidak dengar." Kelihatan jelas keakraban di antara keduanya.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan tadi pagi. Aku akan mendaftar menjadi manajer atau sabagainya di sini." Raut kesal segera tertata di wajah cantik Momoi, mendengarnya membuat pemuda itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Oh itu…" Mata tajamnya bergulir menatap Sekai, "Dia…?" Momoi nampak terkesiap, dengan cepat memperkenalkan Sekai.

"Dai-chan, dia Akashi Sekai teman sekelasku. Dan Sechan, ini Aomine Daiki teman masa kecilku." Momoi tersenyum.

" _Yoroshiku_ , Aomine-kun." Sapa Sekai sopan yang segera di tanggapi anggukan kepala oleh Aomine dan cengiran lebarnya.

"Oh hampir lupa!" Sekai menarik Seijuurou hingga bertubrukan dengan bahu kanannya, "Satsuki, ini Akashi Seijuurou. Adik kembarku. Sei ini Momoi Satsuki." Mereka berjabat tangan.

Sekai tersenyum puas.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Seijuurou sudah mengenal Aomine-kun?" Sekai menatap Seijuurou yang juga menatapnya.

"Aa, kami berkenalan ketika pemilihan anggota lapisan pertama tadi." Aomine mengangguk lagi.

"Tolong jaga Seijuurou ya, Aomine-kun." Sekai tersenyum yang segera membuat Aomine salah tingkah.

"Oi… Akashi kau tidak bilang kalau kau punya saudara kembar." Aomine berbisik kearah Seijuurou.

Tersenyum tipis, "Kupikir tidak perlu memberitahukan hal ini, karena kau akan mengetahuinya sendiri." Jawab Seijuurou tenang. Aomine berdecak sebal dan segera tersenyum kearah Sekai.

"Kami akan kembali latihan, kalian…?" Aomine menatap Momoi dan Sekai bergantian.

"Kami akan pergi menemui pelatih. Kalau begitu aku dan Sekai permisi dulu. _Jaa ne…_ " Momoi menarik tangan Sekai dan membawanya menuju ke tempat pelatih berada.

Diam-diam manik saga milik Seijuurou tak melepaskan pandangannya kearah Sekai yang telah berlalu. Menatap gerak-gerik kakaknya yang terlihat kewalahan meladeni Momoi.

Bibir tipisnya terkekeh pelan, setelahnya Seijuurou beranjak dari tempatnya. Tak menyadari bahwa Aomine menatapnya aneh karena sikap yang di tunjukannya barusan.

Aomine mengangkat bahu –mencoba untuk tidak peduli. Dan berlari menyusul Seijuurou untuk kembali melanjutkan latihan pertamanya.

TBC

* * *

Thank You!


	3. Flashback 2 : Kenangan kita berdua

_Kita bersaudara, kan… tapi kenapa? / Warning inside! Akatwincest./ My first fanfic in this fandom! So, hai minna~ / Rate M for mature content :'))_

 _ **KnB " Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

 _ **Genre: Drama/ Family**_

 _ **Rated**_ _:_ _ **M :)**_

 _ **Pair: Akashi**_ _ **Seijuuro x Akashi Sekai/OC/You**_

 _ **Typo(s), OOC, OC.**_

 _ **Jika ada kesamaan cerita itu merupakan unsur ketidaksengajaan, namun sesungguhnya fic ini murni dari otak saya.**_

 _ **Cover milik saya untuk OC, tapi tidak dengan Akashi.**_

 _ **I Hope You Like**_

 _ **Our Feelings**_ _" Presented by Yumeartha_

* * *

Seijuurou merasa ada keanehan dalam dirinya –yang entah apa itu. Ia yang selalu mampu mengendalikan diri tiba-tiba menjadi begitu bergejolak ketika bersama Sekai. Ia lebih sering tertangkap basah sedang memandangi kakaknya itu dalam kurun waktu cukup lama. Tangannya terkadang menjadi dingin saat tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan Sekai.

Mungkinkah itu disebabkan ia yang sedang memasuki dalam masa puber? Ya, alasan yang cukup masuk akal untuk keanehan yang terjadi pada dirinya ini akhir-akhir ini.

Sedang enak-enaknya melamun tiba-tiba sepasang lengan hangat melingkar di lehernya dari arah belakang. Punggungnya juga merasakan beban berat.

"Sei-chan~" Nada manja yang di keluarkan oleh Sekai mampu memicu alis Seijuurou bertautan –ah, tidak salah lagi ini pasti ada maunya. Pasti.

Seijuurou yang saat itu sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah hanya bisa diam ketika Sekai tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang.

Hari ini hari minggu dan kakaknya itu baru bangun ketika matahari sudah membumbung tinggi. Seijuurou menyadari itu saat di rasakannya rambut Sekai yang basah –baru mandi sedikit menyentuh lehernya sehingga menjalarkan rasa dingin di kulit persolen itu.

"Sei-chan~" Lagi Sekai mengeluarkan suaranya yang dibuat seimut mungkin. Terdengar helan nafas dalam dari Seijuurou dan Sekai tahu bahwa adik manisnya ini mulai menyerah.

"Ada apa, nee-san?" Tuh 'kan.

Sekai menyeringai, "Nee-chan kehabisan cemilan~ Maukah kau keluar membelikan nee-chan beberapa makanan ringan, sayang? Sebenarnya nee-chan ingin membelinya sendiri tapi di luar matahari sudah tinggi, kau tahu 'kan nee-chan tidak tahan panas. Jadi tolonglah nee-chan mu ini. Ya?" Jari telunjuknya menusuk-nusuk pipi kanan Seijuurou dengan gemas.

Lama tidak ada jawaban dari Seijuurou dan Sekai menunggunya dengan sabar.

"Sei-chan~"

"Baiklah. Tapi sekarang lepaskan dulu tanganmu, Sekai-nee." Dengan segera Sekai melompat kegirangan sesaat setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Pakai uangmu yaa…." Dan Sekai langsung berlari menaiki tangga dan memasuki kamarnya. Seijuurou hanya bisa menggeleng pelan seraya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah kakaknya.

Sebenarnya Seijuurou bisa saja menyuruh pelayan-pelayan yang bekerja di rumahnya untuk keluar membelikan pesanan Sekai tapi rasanya tidak baik juga ia mendurhakai kakaknya sendiri dengan tidak melaksanakan sendiri permintaan Sekai.

* * *

"Ohayou Sechan!" Sekai yang saat itu baru memakai uwabaki-nya hanya bisa terkejut saat Momoi sudah menempel padanya.

"Ohayou Satsuki." Balasnya diiringi dengan senyum lebarnya, kemudian mereka berdua mulai berjalan beriringan ke kelas. Tidak banyak yang mereka obrolkan hanya pertanyaan sekitar tugas yang menumpuk dan apa saja yang dilakukan minggu kemarin.

"Benarkah? Akashi-kun mau melakukan itu?" Tanya Momoi tak percaya setelah mendengar cerita Sekai. Sekai mengangguk semangat, "Tentu saja!" Balasnya yang membuat Momoi hanya bisa mangut-mangut.

"Tapi rasanya masih tidak di percaya, Akashi-kun bisa di suruh seperti itu. Kau tahu 'kan dia bagaimana kalau di klub."

"Hahaha, aku 'kan kakaknya Satsuki tentu saja dia mau menurutiku." Pamer –mungkin itulah kata yang tepat untuk Sekai saat ini. Dasar.

"Benar juga. Akashi-kun itu sulit di tebak, mendengar ceritamu rasanya ia seperti orang yang berbeda ketika di rumah." Sekai menyetujui ucapan Momoi barusan.

"Kau harus tahu bahwa ia benar-benar adik kecilku yang imut – dulu."

"Dulu?" Alis merah muda itu menaut bingung.

"Iya dulu. Sekarang sudah tidak. Pipinya menirus dan Seijuurou semakin sulit di suruh menggunakan sesuatu yang imut, padahal ia benar-benar manis saat mengenakan itu. Ah~ rasanya bernostalgia itu benar-benar menyenangkan." Momoi tertawa tidak menyangka jika Akashi pernah menjadi korban kakaknya sendiri dalam menyalurkan hasratnya akan sesuatu yang lucu.

"Aku jadi penasaran." Momoi langsung menutup mulutnya yang tak sengaja terceplos akan keinginannya.

"Kau ingin lihat? Nanti kapan-kapan kutunjukan beberapa fotonya." Sekai terkikik geli melihat Momoi yang antusias.

"Akan kutunjukan juga beberapa foto Dai-chan saat masih suka ngompol dulu." Mereka ber- _high five_ sambil masih tertawa. Berjalan melewati sekumpulan rambut pelangi tanpa menyadari kehadiran keempat orang itu.

"Apa yang dibicarakan kedua gadis gila itu saat masih pagi seperti ini." Aomine terlihat sangat kesal terutama ketika ia mendengar kata 'suka mengompol' dari mulut embernya Momoi.

Sedangkan Seijuurou hanya diam seribu bahasa seraya memandang tajam punggung Sekai seakan ingin mencakar habis wajah tak berdosa kakaknya itu.

"Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan para gadis –nodayo," Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang bahkan tidak turun sama sekali, " –bergosip di pagi hari."

Murasakibara sendiri sibuk dengan makanannya tanpa mengubris pembicaraan ketiga temannya.

Seijuurou mulai melangkahkan kakinya yang diikuti teman-temannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Akashi yang di katakan Se –" Aomine menghentikan ucapannya saat mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Akashi. Bibirnya tertawa canggung seraya menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya, "Tidak. Tidak jadi." Ralatnya secepat mungkin.

Midorima hanya menggeleng, sebenarnya ia juga penasaran tapi di buangnya jauh-jauh perasaan itu.

* * *

Sudah hampir lebih dari setengah tahun ia bersekolah di sini dan kini Sekai sedang makan siang bersama Seijuurou dan teman setimnya.

"Minna!" Momoi datang dan langsung duduk tepat di samping Kuroko membuat Aomine berdecak sebal karena mendengar suara melengking Momoi.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Momoi penasaran.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Sekai sambil memasukan suapan terakhir ke dalam mulutnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Satsuki, tutup mulutmu aku tidak bisa konsentrasi makan jika terus-terusan mendengar suara sumbangmu." Ucapan Aomine barusan benar-benar menusuk hati Momoi.

"Mouu! Apa yang kau katakan barusan?!"

"Maa maa, kalian berdua hentikan. Tidak baik beradu mulut saat makan." Lerai Sekai mencoba mendinginkan suasana.

Seijuurou hanya bisa tersenyum tipis –tipis sekali melihat Sekai yang kewalahan dengan pasangan DaiSuki itu. Tidak ada yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi Seijuurou kecuali Midorima yang duduk berhadapan langsung dengan pemuda merah itu.

Mata hijau lumutnya menangkap dengan jelas senyum kecil yang tertera di bibir tipis itu. Kemudian ia mengikuti kemana arah pandangan Seijuurou dan apa yang membuat pemuda itu tersenyum.

Di sana dapat Midorima lihat Sekai yang sibuk menengahi Aomine dan Momoi yang masih sibuk beradu argumen.

Alisnya terangkat tinggi dan kembali melemparkan pandangannya kearah Seijuurou. Memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa Seijuurou tertawa karena melihat Sekai atau melihat Aomine dan Momoi yang bertengkar?

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Midorima?" Lamunannya buyar saat suara datar Seijuurou menginterupsinya. Tidak menyadari bahwa Seijuurou sudah menatapnya balik saat ia sedang berpikir.

"Tidak. Tidak ada –nanodayo."

"Sebaiknya kau lebih jujur akan pemikiranmu Midorima." Matanya membulat mendengar ucapan Seijuurou barusan. Apa ia ketahuan sedang memikirkan pemuda itu.

Akashi Seijuurou benar-benar mengerikan.

"Sechan, ayo ke kelas!" Dan detik itu juga Sekai merasa tarikan kuat pada tubuhnya. Seisi kantin menatap bingung kearah mereka berdua yang dimana Momoi yang sedang dalam mode marah menyeret Sekai. Ini memalukan, pikir Sekai histeris. Padalah Momoi bertengkar dengan Aomine kenapa ia yang malah menjadi korban.

Srek!

Midorima mengerjapkan matanya, melihat Seijuurou yang sudah berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Aku duluan." Ucapnya pendek dan berlalu begitu saja. Meninggalkan tanda tanya besar kepada mereka yang tersisa.

"Sebaiknya kita juga harus bergegas dari sini." Suara halus Kuroko memecah keheningan diantara mereka berempat.

"Aa, kau benar Tetsu." Balas Aomine dan segera menghabiskan makanannya yang tadi secara tidak sengaja tertunda karena pertengakaran kecilnya dengan Momoi.

Murasakibara? Jangan ditanya. Bahkan tanpa teman-temannya ketahui bahwa sedari tadi ia sudah nambah 2 piring makanannya.

* * *

' _Tunggu aku, kita pulang bersama._ ' Sekai tersenyum lebar saat mendapatkan pesan dari adik tercintanya.

Ah, seandainya Seijuurou jauh lebih peka maka ia akan tahu bahwa Sekai selalu ingin pulang bersama dengannya.

Setelah membalas pesan itu Sekai tak berhenti untuk tidak menarik garis bibirnya melengkung ke atas.

.

Bel sudah berdentang 15 menit yang lalu, dan Sekai telah mengerucutkan bibirnya menunggu Seijuurou tak kunjung terlihat batang hidungnya.

"Yo, Sekai."

"Sekai-san, doumo."

"Sechin, sudah menunggu lama ya?" Segera ia tolehkan kepalanya saat beberapa suara menyapa gendang telinganya dan mendapati Aomine, Kuroko, Murasakibara, Midorima dan Akashi tentunya telah berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Sekai menatap tajam kearah Akashi sedangkan yang ditatap hanya membalas dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Akashi-kun bilang ia akan pulang bersama Sekai-san, dan kami mengusul untuk pulang bersama dengan semuanya. Tidak apa-apa 'kan?" Jelas Kuroko yang membuat Sekai tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, lebih ramai lebih menyenangkan, bukan." Jawab Sekai dan langsung memimpin –berjalan duluan yang diikuti Murasakibara dan Kuroko di belakangnya.

"Ayo." Ucap Seijuurou yang di tanggapi dengan anggukan kepala oleh Midorima.

"Ini pertama kalinya kita pulang bersama." Suara khas Aomine memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Rasanya kita harus lebih sering pulang bersama agar bisa lebih akrab lagi –nodayo," Seperti biasa Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya, "Tapi bukan berarti aku menginginkannya, nanodayo." Sekai tersenyum geli mendengarnya.

"Midorima-kun tsundere ya." Ucapnya blak-blakan yang di setujui oleh orang-orang di sana kecuali Seijuurou yang hanya diam.

"A-aku tidak tsundere –nodayo!" Balasnya gugup dengan wajah yang sedikit bersemu merah.

"Hahaha, iya-iya."

Mereka terus mengobrol di perjalanan pulang sampai akhirnya Sekai dan Seijuurou harus memisahkan diri dari teman-temannya karena jalan pulang mereka tidak benar-benar searah.

"Kita berpisah di sini. Kami akan kearah sana." Tukas Sekai sambil melambaikan tangan, "Mata ne." Kuroko dan Murasaki membalasnya sedangkan Aomine dan Midorima hanya mengangguk kemudian keempat orang itu mulai berjalan lagi.

Sepeninggalan teman-temannya dengan sigap Sekai menggenggam tangan Seijuurou.

Seijuurou hanya bisa menatap Sekai aneh sedangkan yang di pandangi hanya pura-pura tidak melihat. Seijuurou tersenyum dan segera membalas genggaman Sekai dengan erat. Dapat ia rasakan tangan Sekai yang seperti tenggelam di dalam genggamannya –kecil dan hangat.

"Aa~ Terakhir kali kita pulang bersama dan berpegangan tangan seperti ini ketika kelas 1 SD dulu. Ingat? Sepulang Sekolah aku langsung menjemputmu menggantikan Ibu yang saat itu ada urusan mendadak." Sekai menggerakan tangan mereka ke depan dan belakang.

Seijuurou ingat bahkan tidak mungkin lupa, Sekai yang jauh-jauh menjemputnya untuk pertama kalinya.

"Saat itu tubuhku lebih besar dan tinggi darimu. Aku tidak menyangka akan menemukan adik kecilku menangis hanya karena telat di jemput." Terbahak. Sekai benar-benar tertawa lepas. Sedangkan Seijuurou hanya mendengus kasar.

"Pipi gembilnya merah dengan tampang ngambek yang benar-benar lucu. Ah~ terkadang rasanya ingin kembali ke masa-masa itu." Sekai masih terus berceloteh dan Seijuurou hanya bisa mendengarnya dengan hati dongkol.

"Uang saku yang seharusnya untuk seminggu lagi, habis dalam sehari untuk membujuk adiknya. Saat itu aku benar-benar jatuh miskin."

"Tanganmu gemetar saat itu dan aku menggenggamnya seperti ini," Sekai mengangkat tinggi tangan mereka, "Banyak yang sudah berubah. Dulu saat aku menggenggamnya tanganmu tenggelam dalam kepalanku tapi sekarang telapak tanganmu sudah lebih besar dari milikku."

"Tentu saja, aku 'kan laki-laki." Sekai tersenyum mendengar sahutan dari orang di sebelahnya ini.

"Tapi kau benar-benar cengeng, Sei-chan." Seijuurou mendelik tajam kearah Sekai.

" 'Dulu', nee-san." Koreksinya yang membuat Sekai mengangguk mengerti.

"Lihatlah pipimu, tidak semenggemaskan dulu lagi." Sekai menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk mencubit pipi tirus itu.

Seijuurou sendiri hanya bisa meringis dan merasakan panas pada pipinya.

"Berhenti melakukan itu." Ucapnya saat cubitan itu terlepas.

"Maaf-maaf." Sekai menampilkan cengirannya.

"Aku ingin sup tahu."

"Eh?"

"Aku ingin sup tahu." Ulang Seijuurou dengan nada datar seperti biasanya.

Sekai yang baru mengerti langsung tertawa kecil. Aa~ Adiknya ini benar-benar imut.

"Katakan yang benar." Ujar Sekai mencoba menarik sisi lain dari Seijuurou yang mulai jarang di tunjukannya.

Seijuurou menajamkan tatapannya mencoba membuat Sekai gentar tapi yang ada kakaknya itu malah balas memandanginya dengan nyalak.

Jari telunjuk Sekai menunjuk pipi kanannya, "Lalu katakan 'nee-chan, buatkan Seijuurou sup tahu untuk makan malam ini~' Aku akan benar-benar memasaknya jika kau mau melakukan itu, ototou."/cup

Sekai membelalakan matanya saat tiba-tiba sudut bibirnya merasakan benda kenyal dan hangat menyentuhnya. Itu terjadi begitu cepat.

"Buatkan aku sup tahu Nee-san." Sekai masih terombang-ambing dengan kecupan sayang yang di berikan oleh Seijuurou kepadanya.

Seijuurou sendiri hanya menyeringai melihat Sekai seperti itu.

"Kau mendengarku Sekai-nee?" Satu kali dua kali Sekai mengerjapkan matanya dan langsung sadar akan apa yang barusan terjadi.

"Apa yang barusan kau lakukan?!" Seijuurou menghindar saat tangan Sekai mulai melayang untuk memukul kepalanya.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang memintanya."

"T-tapi 'kan aku memintamu untuk melakukannya di pipi, bodoh!"

"Mau dimana saja tetap sama 'kan." Seijuurou menyeringai lebih lebar saat mengetahui Sekai mulai berapi-api.

"Tentu saja lain! Dan lagi tadi hampir saja, ciuman pertamaku.. Dasar kau adik mesum yang bodoh!" Tertawa kecil, entah mengapa berada di dekat Sekai seperti sekarang tanpa orang lain menganggunya ia benar-benar merasa bebas.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?!" Aa, sepertinya ia sudah kelewatan.

"Aku hanya bercanda tadi, maaf." Benarkah? Benarkah hanya becanda?

"Tidak ada sup tahu malam ini. Kau tidak memintanya dengan benar tadi." Sekai merajuk dan itu membuat Seijuurou menghela nafas berat.

Sekai melepaskan genggamannya dan mulai berjalan mendahului Seijuurou dengan menghentak-hentak kakinya.

Grebb!

Matanya membelalak saat di rasakan sepasang lengan melingkari tubuhnya dari belakang –menahanya agar tidak pergi lebih jauh.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku." Jantung Sekai mulai berdetak tak karuan.

Wajahnya merah padam dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Apa-apaan ini? Batinnya histeris.

Pelukan itu melonggar dan Sekai merasa tubuhnya melemas. Seijuurou sendiri langsung membalikan tubuh itu agar menghadap kearahnya.

Di elusnya pipi yang bersemu merah itu dengan pelan dan di tatapnya dalam manik yang senada dengan miliknya.

"Akhirnya... aku mendapatkan jawaban.." Seijuurou menipiskan jarak diantara mereka, "kau harus menerimanya, **Nee-san**."

TBC

* * *

THANK YOU!


End file.
